Gotta Find You
by animefangirl-16
Summary: an ichiruki fic... ichigo's in a band and comes across a girl at a concert little does he know it's his childhood friend... PLZ tell me if i should continue this!
1. Chapter 1

Gotta Find You

Gotta Find You

_This may never start,_

_We could fall apart,_

_And not be your memory,_

_Lost all sense of fear,_

_Feelings insincere,_

_Can not be your memory…_

Ichigo started to sing with his gleaming guitar at his band's concert, the one that would kick off their world tour.

_So lets get back, back,_

_Back to where we lasted,_

_Just like I imagined,_

_I could never feel this way,_

_So get back, back,_

_Back to the disaster,_

_My hearts beating faster,_

_Holding on to feel the same…_

Ichigo kept singing this time putting his all into the second verse…

_This may never start,_

_I'll tear us apart,_

_Can not be your enemy,_

_Losing half our year,_

_Waiting for you here,_

_I'd be your anything…_

Ichigo started to keep his eyes on one girl in particular, he finally caught her gaze as he entered the chorus again.

_So lets get back, back,_

_Back to where we lasted,_

_Just like I imagined,_

_I could never feel this way,_

_So get back, back,_

_Back to the disaster,_

_My hearts beating faster,_

_Holding on to feel the same…_

Ichigo kept studying the girl his eyes roaming her entire frame, as if she were familiar… He then noticed the violet intensity of the eyes and next her VIP badge around her fragile neck, the badge itself swinging around from the black haired girl's dancing body, Ichigo became mesmerized by her, and he found himself singing the song only to keep watching her dance.

_This may never start,_

_Tearing out my heart,_

_Not be your memory,_

_Lost all sense of fear,_

_Feelings disappear,_

_Can not be your memory…_

She smiled at him as he got to the final chorus as if she was waiting exspectantly for him to continue the song he was singing to her.

_So lets get back, back,_

_Back to where we lasted,_

_Just like I imagined,_

_I could never feel this way,_

_So get back, back,_

_Back to the disaster,_

_My hearts beating faster,_

_Holding on to feel the same…_

It was the final song of the concert the band said their normal goodbyes and thank you's and left the stage. Ichigo however, stepped to the edge of the stage reached his hand out to the violet eyed girl. The girl gratefully took his hand and was helped up onto the stage and not long after taken backstage with the lead singer…

"I'm Ichigo, but you probably already know that."

"I'm Rukia and yes, I knew that since we were five Ichigo…" the girl said smiling at Ichigo's face.

Then it clicked in his head 'Rukia!? She grew up and she's beautiful' he thought as he raked his eyes over her form once more. "Rukia!?" Ichigo practically screamed out, "I can't believe it! It's been so long!"

please tell me if I should continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"Rukia?!" Ichigo practically screamed out, "I can't believe it! It's been so long!"

Now:

"Yeah, almost 12 years baka," Rukia replied while making Ichigo shut up before he could yell anymore.

"Watch it Midget. I'm a rockstar I can get you kicked out of here." Ichigo retorted.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I don't care if you're a rockstar or not. You're still Ichigo, nothing has changed that."

"Oh really now? Well, why don't you come on tour with me and find out for yourself Midget?" Ichigo issued a challenge, he she wouldn't back down.

"I guess I have no choice then, take me away, however, may I at least get my things first?"

"Heh, no way am I letting you get away that easy. I'll take you shopping tomorrow for clothes until then you can borrow a t-shirt."

"Fine, does that mean I can get anything no matter how expensive it is?"

'She's trying to make me broke isn't she.' Ichigo responded, "sure ok? Can we please just get outta here the press is almost here."

"Well then let's get moving you slow poke!" She yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Why you…" he ran after her and caught just before the press did (thank god that would have been bad for them to get a hold of childhood stories is Rukia that evil? Heh heh you bet!).

~after avoiding the press~

"Well that was fun," a tired and sarcastic Rukia said.

"It's not my fault they could predict every turn I would make!" Ichigo tried to defend himself.

"I guess your right. So where am I sleeping in this tour bus? Are we sleeping with the same arrangements as before you left?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that! I didn't want to leave you all alone so we stayed up all night for a week talking to each other in my bed." He remembered, "I wished that I didn't have to move…"

"I wish you stayed because the next day Keigo and half the male student body picked on me because I had no friends."

"Well now I know who I'm killing when we get to Karakura," Ichigo said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Now that's the Ichi I remember," Rukia laughed.

"No one's called me that since we moved out of Karakura."

"Anyway, Mr. Rockstar, have any girlfriends after you left?"

"Yeah I guess, I had a lot of fan girls is more like it so it was hard to go out with anyone. What about you, Midget?"

"Yes I had good amount of boyfriends, they kept Keigo and the others away… those guys were so scary…" Rukia shuttered.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left you all alone in the first place. What did I expect…" Ichigo said.

"Well I expected you to stop sending birthday cards that promised you would come visit me because you never did. That hurt the most and I cried every year when you didn't show up where you said that you would." Rukia started to shake, fighting back the tears from all of those classmates that made fun of her for keeping those cards with her.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that happened to you," he pulled her to him. "I won't do that again, I swear. Please no more tears I'll be around for your birthday next month and I'll make it up to you."

Rukia blushed a thousand shades of red when he told her that. "Is that a promise that I can count on?"

"Yes. I can seal it in blood if you want me to, it'll be like the old days."

"No that's not necessary Ichigo." Rukia replied content with resting against Ichigo's well toned frame. (waggles eyebrows….i am not a perv!)

"Don't think that I would ever forget my best friend's birthday, Rukia." As he said that Rukia started to cry more.

Just after Ichigo said that the rest of the band walked in on their lead singer hugging a petite crying girl. All band members stared at her, except Chad, he just smiled and went to bed. Uryu simply said hello and introduced himself, Urahara smiled at Ichigo and waggled his brow and left. The only one left was Renji who just asked her name and went for bed. Ichigo knew they would drill him tomorrow about her.

"Tomorrows going to be fun." Ichigo whined.

"Why?" the sleepy girl asked.

"Don't worry about it tonight. Here wear this." Ichigo handed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thank you and ok… so where am I sleeping?"

"Do you mind sharing a bed? It'll be like when we were little."

"Okay, I don't mind I just need sleep." She replied in a yawn. Ichigo led her to the back of the bus to his room. The bed was just big enough to fit the two of them. Rukia passed out instantly. Ichigo laughed at his best friend and laid on the other half of the bed and slept.

~to be continued?~


End file.
